bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Exploits
An exploit is a bug or unintended feature in gameplay that is deliberately/knowingly used by the player to gain an advantage. For example, if there's a bug that allows a player to get infinite money and the player knowingly uses it, that's an exploit. In contrast bugs or problems which either don't affect gameplay or aren't intentionally triggered are classified as glitches or bugs. Tower Specific Examples Dart Monkey *If the Super Monkey Fan Club ability is activated and the player upgrades some lower level Dart Monkeys into Spike-O-Pults or Juggernauts, the 3/x or 4/x Dart Monkeys will shoot their spiked balls at a hypersonic speed. This is sometimes called "Super Juggernaut Fan Club" by players, and by using this exploit the player can easily defend pretty much anything. However, this only works in the Flash version of BTD. Ninja Monkey *''Please see Monkey Village's Monkey Fort duplication glitch for the Flash Bomb duplication glitch.'' Bomb Tower * Please see Monkey Village's Monkey Fort duplication glitch for the MOAB Assassin duplication glitch. Boomerang Thrower *Duplicating Glaive Riccochet by placing the tower under Monkey Fort increases the amount of layers stripped. Please see Monkey Village's Monkey Fort duplication glitch for more information relating to the Glaive Riccochet duplication glitch. Glue Gunner *Duplicating a Glue Gunner by placing the tower under Monkey Fort increase the number glue projectiles. When Glue Splatters duplicate by Monkey Fort influence, this increases the number of potential bloons glued, particularly on bloons normally slightly out of range of the Glue Gunner. Please see Monkey Village's Monkey Fort duplication glitch for the Glue Gunner projectile duplication glitch. Monkey Buccaneer *''Please see Monkey Village's Monkey Fort duplication glitch for the Cannon Ship duplication glitch.'' Dartling Gun *''Please see Monkey Village's Monkey Fort duplication glitch for the Hydra Rocket Pods (and by extension Bloon Area Denial System) duplication glitch.'' Monkey Village *In Mobile, Monkey Fort and the M.I.B. Call to Arms ability unintentionally duplicate most explosive projectiles, as well as Glue Gunner projectiles and Boomerang Thrower's Glaive Ricochet. **Explosive projectiles that duplicate: Flash Bombs, Hydra Rocket Pods missiles, MOAB Assassin ability missiles, Fireballs, and Apache Dartship missiles. These projectiles don't simply duplicate explosions, but the projectiles are duplicated despite travelling the exact direction as each other pixel by pixel. **Non-explosive projectiles that duplicate: Glaive Riccochet, Glue Gunner projectiles (especially Glue Splatters). Likewise applies with these projectiles, as the projectiles are duplicated despite appearing the "same". Banana Farm *If a Banana Farm is upgraded during a round it will not change the quantity of what it produces, only the value. This can be exploited by upgrading a 3/x farm to a 4/x at the start of the round, causing it to produce 13 Banana Crates instead of the normal Bananas (as shown to the right), giving the player a total $5200, or $7800 with Valuable Bananas. This has been patched in Bloons TD Battles Mobile, but it still works in BTD5 and BMC. Bloon-Related Examples Regen Farming Supply Drop Farming Heli Farming Category:Miscellaneous